Names
by Kayo-San
Summary: [Yi Bang Yeon - Grand Prince Deokan] "I give you the name Deok, 德, that you will prize your virtue as you do. Use it to maintain peace." Revolving around the names in the titles of the 8 sons and 3 daughters of Yi Seong Gye. One-shot, Complete.


"Taejo Chouna… We all know that Bang Won contributed the most to the establishment of our new dynasty, but is he truly the correct person to name as heir?"

Yi Seong Gye raises his hand so Jeong Do Jeon falls silent.

The newly instated King closes his eyes, trying to regain some form of composure – he knows, he _knows,_ that Jeong Do Jeon holds more sway over him than he'd like to admit.

"If not the worthiest as my heir, then, what about the oldest, Yeongsang? Following traditional structures, if we do not pursue meritocracy, then shall we fall back on age?"

His Chief State Councillor, _yeongsang_ , his Minster of everything and anything in between, _panseo_ , his Inspector-General, _daesaheon_.

He and the rest of his sons were rightfully worried about Sambong becoming corrupt himself.

Yet, staring in his face, this earnest scholar who wanted to improve the country – turned into this man consumed in his own correctness, not trying to improve his standing but to mould their country in his shape, his ideals – Yi Seong Gye can't seem to fault him for it.

"That would be for the best, Chouna. Then this will set the future precedent, there will be no problem with the issue of heirs."

The king hides his frown, holds his tongue and does not question, _"What if the oldest refuses? Should the next in line be according to age once more?"_

Instead, he only nods.

"Very well. Today, we will settle the issue of succession and naming. By next week, I intend to hold the inauguration ceremony. See to it that the Ministry of Rites begins preparation. It need not be lavish, just dignified."

Like his obedient follower, his Yeongsang retreats to carry out his orders.

Similarly his servants from his family home, elevated to royal retainers now by the murders he has committed, all move out in search of his children.

Daughters included – because unlike Sambong, Yi Seong Gye cherishes meritocracy over bureaucracy.

He and Sambong may be on the same level intellectually, but they go by different thought systems. Different honour systems. Different this and different that.

He knows that now that the overthrowing is over, the overhauling of the systems will bring out ever so clearly their differences.

One by one, his retainers leave.

One by one, they return.

"Chouna, Bang Woo doryeonim refused to come."

"Bang Gwa, Bang Gan and Bang Won doryeonim will come as soon as they can. They were all at the main home."

"Bang Yeon doryeonim has expressed his desire to convince Bang Woo doryeonim to come. He conveys his apologies for his lateness in advance."

"Bang Beon and Bang Seok doryeonim are hurrying over, Chouha."

He shifts to the less formal conference hall.

Because unlike Sambong whom he still needs to be able to assert control over, he can't control his children.

Bang Won has proven that much.

* * *

It is the year 1392, and he has technically seven sons from which he can choose his Crown Prince.

Additionally, he has three daughters from which he can choose as a Crown Princess. He doubts Sambong would be pleased with that, though.

Not to mention, looking over his daughters from his position at the head of the table, none of them is really suited to rule a nation.

Comparing his children, he, _no, even Sambong,_ cannot deny that Bang Won is the most worthy.

Speaking to the girls first – they've always been the more obedient bunch, maybe they pride themselves on it.

Gyeongsun, Gyeongshin and Gyeongseon.

All beginning with 'Gyeong', '庆', "You three are a celebration."

愼 / 善 / 順

"Sun, that you will be a wish for more celebrations, Shin, that the celebration will be kind to all, and Seon so that we will all have smooth sailing success."

Renaming them as if it would change a single thing for any of them, his girls have been blessed with level heads not so swayed by ambition or the grabby hands of the men not good enough for them.

They bow politely, smiling at each other and their siblings, as if resigning themselves to being used in political machinations they can't even see and Taejo resists the urge to curse it all to the high heavens.

Because Bang Won should never have slammed that seal on the Anbyeonchaek, he should never have listened to Sambong, should never have bothered for the people past the borders of his camps but then again.

Here he was.

He sighs – his princesses leave the table in a co-ordinated dance, serving tea and snacks, laying spots even for their two, still missing brothers.

"Thank you, princesses."

Watching his sons to see which are polite enough to murmur their thanks.

Soft-hearted, youngest, Bang Seok does.

As does next oldest Bang Gwa.

He's not surprised to see Bang Won taking the effort to receive the cup with both hands from Gyeongseon.

Bang Won has always been the politest of his children – even if he came off too warm when he was a child.

* * *

A retainer enters by the side door, murmuring that a light drizzle has begun.

He begins naming the boys, pulling out more sheets of paper.

"Names all ending with 'An', '安', reflecting my desire that our era will be a reign of peace. From you, Bang Seok, Ui," a few strokes of his brush, 宜, "I hope that you will be able to make fitting decisions to maintain peace."

 _Because your heart is heart is weak, your resolve even weaker still. So young and impressionable, I worry what will become of you if I turn you over to Sambong too easily._

"Bang Beon, Mu, 撫, that you will know when to apply a gentle hand to situations and keep the peace."

 _Because I know you have borne the eyes of people the same way your mother has, due to my love. I hope you know how much I love you._

Taejo had intended to buy time for his remaining two sons to appear, but the moment he's due to begin Bang Yeon's naming, the rain becomes harder.

He sends the retainers out to go and search for his wayward pair.

"Let's move onto Bang Won first."

They nod in acquiesce.

"靖, Jeong. I hope you embrace your love for the people, this concept of love and care that cannot be well explained with words."

 _Because you are the most fitting in my eyes to be my heir, and I know how much you and Sambong must clash with each other – please prove to him that you are the only one whom the people should have._

"Bang Gan, Hwe, 懷. Appreciation of communion and togetherness, your father often longs for you to stay closer to home."

 _Because you long to be in the wild so much that you would rather run with the wolves than ride on the horses with the people of your blood – Bang Gan, won't you accompany us?_

"Even Bang Ui," he burns the character, and the smoke wafts around the room.

"Ik, 益, may these words float up to the sky wherever you are."

 _I say no more for Sambong and these children believe not in Buddha or the Samsara._

"Even in death, you are still a source of comfort."

A retainer murmurs in his ear that his children, both of them are approaching on horseback.

"Now Bang Gwa, Yeong, 永, that with you peace can be eternal."

 _In turn neither hard or soft, you're the one in between I worry will fall apart under prodding._

Doors sliding apart, stumbling feet and a complaint, "Hyeong!"

The rumbling voice of his eldest, "Who was it who saw fit to drag me out of my own self-pity, Yeon-ah?"

His final two, dipping into a bow, greeting him.

Maroon robes on his eldest, matching sangtu. Blue robes on his youngest, the vined pattern along it like Bang Gwa's, headpiece tying his hair back before it's braided.

They're both soaked, but smiling mildly – they expect to be spoken to.

He doesn't insist they change first, as he usually would, he respects that Bang Yeon took long enough to get Bang Woo over.

 _But he still doesn't trust the way Bang Woo refuses to look at Bang Won._

"Be seated, Bang Woo, Bang Yeon."

Bang Yeon is half out of his seat as his sister approaches him with a towel, but he thanks her graciously.

Bang Woo offers more subdued, more stately thanks.

"Bang Yeon, I give you the name Deok, 德, that you will prize your virtue as you do. Use it to maintain peace."

 _Among your brothers, please, Bang Yeon-ah, when even they are silent to my chidings and pleas you seem to be able to break down their walls._

"Bang Woo, I name you Jin, 鎭, that you are a stable and secure foundation that all your brothers can lean upon."

 _I have said this, and you have come at Bang Yeon's beseeching, but will you accept this position?_

This is the moment most of them have come for.

"Bang Woo, Grand Prince Jinan, I name you as heir apparent. This country's Crown Prince. Will you accept?"

Those dark eyes that he cannot trust, that he longs to trust, because he remembers the ranting, raving drunk who refused to accept the end of the Goryeo dynasty.

"I accept, Chusang Chouna."

* * *

He senses that Sambong is unnerved by the turn of events.

Outwardly, Taejo only shows his happiness at the investiture, he's happy that Bang Woo took the position.

His sons and daughters one by one, walking up in new robes, taking on their new names in front of the people.

In a lapse of royal authority, allowing the peasants who supported them to see the coronation – something that Princess Gyeongshin suggested, and Grand Prince Hwean supported.

The people offering their blessing and him promising to bring their country to greater heights.

He takes his Crown Prince to their inner chambers, issuing specific commands that no one is to approach.

He's worried about Sambong's actual ambitions – Bang Woo can see that much.

"What made you change your mind?"

Both of them, asking the same question.

"Your father is not blind, Bang Woo-ya."

It's his child's turn to reply.

Tugging at the royal robes that fit him too well, his Crown Prince frowns, "Because if I don't take this position, then Sambong would have put someone he could mould here."

He hums.

"That's true."

There's not much more to it.

They keep the control, keep Sambong in check, appease Bang Won, the kingdom develops.

Behind the haze of wines, Bang Woo is a self-disciplined man not swayed by women or power.

Because of this, he is cautious of the things that Sambong raises in their discussions.

Things of religions and lovers, or work and food.

Rites and way of rule, power of the state and the power of the royal family.

Innocuous things to subtle indoctrination.

Bang Woo outlasts all things like this, Sambong holds onto him long enough for his brother to come looking for him.

"Seja Chouha, Grand Prince Deokan asks if you will be joining him today."

Muttering his apologies, showing his father's Prime Minister how much he dislikes him, "We will end here today, Yeongsang."

So while he knows that Bang Won was responsible for the murder of Po Eun, he knows more than anyone else that Sambong planted that seed of murderous intent in his brother.

He looks at Bang Won, but does not hate him.

Feels pity that his brother gave his innocence for such a cause only to be thrown aside carelessly.

"Hyeongnim?"

To the hand waving in front of him, Bang Yeon who is young but so horribly cautious – he's been burnt by the anger of their internal family feud.

The child thinks he doesn't know, thinks he doesn't see him flinch when he raises his voice at certain things, thinks he and the rest of his brothers can't read into his attempts to bring them closer.

He's their baby brother, fully of their blood and earnest, that's the only reason why they try.

Bang Woo claps a hand onto his brother's shoulder, steering him away from his quarters as Sambong steps out.

"Are the rest joining us today?"

The child who smiles softly, "Yes, even Chusang Chouna."

This was a power play of control and influence.

More than their one-upmanship of Sambong and the state, Bang Yeon had the greatest control over them all.

Because of that, therefore, the only man who died was still Sambong.

And Yeon-ah is fine with that.


End file.
